Lucius/Transcripts
Before the Event starts Lucius: Bring some light to the world in these dark days! Lucius: It's the time of the year where we all need some light. Lucius: Meet me tomorrow and you shall learn more. When the Event starts Lucius: Greetings, '. Player: '''light Lucius: Let's not talk here. I prefer to meet you in the Temple of Light. Will you accompany me there now? Player: yes Lucius: Come join me in my room. In the Temple Lucius: Greetings, '! We have no time to waste. Let's talk about an urgent mission. Player: '''mission Lucius: This is the time of the year where demons try hardest to break through to our world. I try my best to keep them away by spiritually empowering those magical fire basins here in the Temple of Light. ... Lucius: However, I cannot be everywhere at the same time, and there are ten spots all over Tibia where the layer between our world and the hellish world is especially thin. ... Lucius: You need to travel to these places within a day after I gave you a magical torch. I summoned a lightbearer's basin there, similar to those here in the temple. ... Lucius: You have to use the torch on a basin to power its light. Then it will have regain enough energy to burn brightly for another two hours. ... Lucius: If you look at a basin, you can see how much energy there is still left. As long as all fire basins are burning, no creatures will be able to enter Tibia. ... Lucius: However, when only one fire basin turns dark and disappears, powerful demons will be unleashed onto this world. ... Lucius: You have to keep the fire burning for five days, and on the last day the demons will be so weakened that you can dispose of them easily when they come. ... Lucius: I can give you only one torch which lasts for a day and will then disappear. Also, you can only use your torch ONCE on each basin. ... Lucius: Thus you need to work together with your fellow Tibians, so that someone can always keep the fire basins burning, on each of the five days. ... Lucius: I can either give you the torch now - but remember it will only last for a day - or hold onto it for you until your time to be a lightbearer has come. Do you want that torch right now? Player: yes Lucius: Here is your torch, '. You have a day now to keep the light on all ten spots burning, and remember you can only use your torch ONCE one each spot. ... Lucius: And be careful - evil might send its minions there from time to time to keep you from lighting the basin. Player: '''spots Lucius: There are ten of these fire basins all over Tibia. Ask me for any number between one and ten to learn more about the location where it can be found. Category:Transcripts Category:Stubs